exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Kieran Tuule
"I've come to believe that faked ideals are still worth more than authentic cynicism." - Kieran Tuule Kieran Tuule is a young prodigy who became the Cyconia of the Rat. Story Start in Darkness Kieran was born from Lughna Tuule and Morrigan, but out of danger due to Ruine Harumageddon's threat, he was hidden in a small village in France while still young. There, without memories of his parents, he used the money they left to buy himself a small farm and grant himself access to books in order to instruct himself, which he did. However, his interests resulted in him being labeled a sorcerer by his village. When it came to defend the village from a mysterious plague, Kieran was sent to the frontline as an exile due to his strange attitude. He was instantly killed, but Ruine resurrected as a pawn. This resulted in Kieran developing a strong aversion for the world and compassion for those who were rejected like he was. This was seen soon enough when Kieran befriended queen Myrrah during his quest, helping her with slaughtering an Elf tribe. Determined to end his pact with Ruine and find Hina Harumageddon as he was told, Kieran marched on, taking everything he could in order to increase his own power. Purpose of Redemption On his way however, Kieran met Ino Furukawa who taught him that despite mankind being flawed and corrupted, there were always people who deserved forgiveness and love. This caused Kieran to slowly realize the impact his actions caused, and he swore to change for the better, helping Hina with finding her own purpose and fighting against those who opposed her. This resulted in Kieran being captured by Helio - much to his annoyance - and saved. Just as he was saved, he saw Ino being captured by the Church, seemingly because of Dokuta de Courssombre. Kieran used his powers to save Ino's life, and went on a rampage to defeat Dokuta. However, he quickly understood that something was off about Dokuta's attitude. He didn't have time to uncover what, however, as Dokuta put him to sleep for several centuries. Kieran's Renewal Kieran thus slept and his memories were erased, despite Dokuta binding herself to him. He thus lived as a normal college student in 2012, until his past came back to him. He thus returned to the battlefield, seeking to help a corrupted Myrrah at first, then stopping the Bogeyman Davy Maark from destroying massive parts of Japan. As he did so, using the mind powers granted by Dokuta, he started to learn of her past. Feeling hatred for Ruine, Kieran sought to avenge Dokuta and confront her - only to be quickly defeated and kill. Returning from hell, Kieran kept advancing, recruiting once more Hina by his side and allowing Ino to heal from her past wounds, as she was kept in temporal stasis all this time. Finally, Kieran was ready to confront Ruine. Final Ascension With Hina's help, and the mark of the Forever Serpent granted to him by Chada, the elf who survived her people's slaughter, Kieran managed to overpower the Harumageddons, defeating Fumei Harumageddon then Darechal Harumageddon before reaching Ruine; with Hina's help, he managed to overpower and defeat her, allowing Omen Harumageddon to take her place. Kieran then returned to Dokuta's place, hoping to help her, as they promised, complete her ultimate project, the AME Project, with Hina's help; however, they were first interrupted by the attack of Anita Aileron, Kieran's ally in the past, corrupted by the angel Kioxat. By the time Kieran won, the Bogeyman had stolen the AME Project and become a god, putting the world into stasis. Cheshire's Miracle However, the will of Sarah Duncan and Lily Evershire saved Kieran and Dokuta and brought them to the Cheshire. There, Kieran had two Future Children with Dokuta, Daren and Fara Tuule. Kieran also worked hard to accomplish miracles, including resurrecting Chada's elven tribe, saving Replica Nami Harumageddon from certain death, and giving a second chance to his dimensional equivalent Revan Tuule. However, Kieran still felt unfulfilled. With Praeter's help, he discovered that due to his role as an important Divergence Catalyst and his abuse of time magic, he left his previous Timeline in shambles. He thus resolved to return to the past in order to fix it, ready to relive his past journey in order to achieve his desired perfect end. A Renewal of Courage Kieran thus lost all his memories and returned to a familiar journey, but something was amiss. This was mostly due to Ruine's Kai allowing her to retain memories from the first Timeline and target Kieran more quickly. However, Dokuta and Julienne, a flower merchant Kieran couldn't save in the first Timeline, also were quicker to save Kieran from his pain-induced apathy. Swearing to bring about a perfect end to this Timeline - this desire still intact despite his lost memories - Kieran searched for a way to defeat Ruine, meeting Torielle along the way. Their journey was quickly interrupted by the intervention of Ruine who, after learning of Hina's seeming death in that Timeline, sought to become divine. Kieran sabotaged her, resulting in himself entering a sleep similar to that of the previous Timeline. Facing Discontinuity Kieran returned to his senses as a student, this time meeting with student versions of Torielle, Dokuta, Hinoka and Camilla. They were once again attacked, this time by the Julienne Kieran didn't save before, forcing them to retreat. By the time they retreated however, Ruine had already made her move, starting to invade the world with her Apocalypse. This forced Kieran to quickly attempt to find four new Four Horsemen to sabotage her. Kieran thus saved Myrrah from Dokuta's castle, then recruited a tormented Atoki, this Timeline's version of Kioxat. Then, upon seeking to save a third Horseman, Davy Maark herself, he was ambushed by Larsimenus, a powerful entity born of discontinuity who taunted him and labeled his endeavors as useless. This only however encouraged Kieran to fight even harder for his desired outcome. Seeking to Save Kieran then left to find Julienne, who had been captured by Larsimenus herself. On his way, he encountered his parents for the first time, and rekindled his bond with them as they helped him prepare himself for the final battle. He then joined force with Lumia Harumageddon to fight against Ruine as she took control over the body of Xelina Harumageddon, the remains of this Timeline's Hina. A harsh battle ensued, with Kieran doing everything in his power to clash against Larsimenus and Ruine, risking his very life in order to unleash his full power and save Julienne, under Larsimenus's influence, as well as remind Ruine of her lost memories. Finally, with his companions' determination, Kieran won, allowing everyone to return to the Cheshire, finally putting the Timeline at rest. Appearance Kieran is a black-haired, green-eyed man dressed in black clothes, usually complete with a cape. His skin is paler as a Vampire, and pointed teeth are visible when he speaks. He generally seems aloof, somewhat detached. Personality Kieran was at first cold, uncaring and apathetic; betrayed and scorned by mankind, he came to believe that no one deserved to be saved. This resulted in him committing extreme actions, but Ino eventually calmed him and allowed him to show regret for his actions - seeking to atone by truly becoming something worth of the title of hero. Kieran spent a lot of time trying to find his own identity, building the mask of a hero and fighting for his ideals, sometimes in an almost death-seeking way. Giving his life no value, he came to believe that a meaningful death was more important than a meaningless life. It took Dokuta's love to help him with accepting himself as someone worth living and fight not only for a dream, but also for a 'happy end'. During his second journey, Kieran came to accept his lack of courage, falseness and borrowed ideals, and fragile shell of humor, to find pride in denying fate only to choose his own meaning. He gradually became more and more defined by his bonds with the women around him, whom he has come to love and devote himself to, showing sincerity about his feelings and putting them up front. Absolute belief in his ideals and his conception of 'the perfect end' eventually resulted in him bringing about a miracle. Powers * Enhanced Physical Abilities: Kieran is extremely swift and somewhat strong, but does not possess an extremely high level of physical prowess, without the use of body-reinforcing magic. In his previous Timeline, he had reached Supernatural level. * Keen Intellect: Despite not being a great mage, Kieran is a prodigy who quickly learns mostly everything in a few minutes to a few days. He is only impeded by his lack of concentration and interest for a peculiar branch of magic, instead studying everything for a short time. * Exceptional Imagination: Kieran is a Divergence Catalyst whose every action decides of his Timeline's direction, making him one of the most dangerous elements of the Multiverse. This is probably because of his exceptional force of will and creativity. ** Existence Creation: Despite Torielle, Camilla and Hinoka seemingly coming from Archanea, they are in fact a product of Kieran's imagination and fear of loneliness, a feat labeled as supernatural. * Elemental Mastery: Kieran as a chosen of the Arcana Sanctum has learned to use the elements of Darkness, Wind and Ice, and is quite proficient in both these elements and any combination of the three. * Time Manipulation: Kieran has always been chosen by Time and possesses a great deal of mastery over said element, rewinding time, freezing it or accelerating it freely. * Artifact Creation: Kieran can quickly create Artifacts or copies of existing artifacts, doing so almost instantaneously. * Artifact Possession: Kieran has already possessed or possesses the Sword of War, the Distortion Key, and Fragarach. * Enchantment Creation: Kieran can Enchant items and places extremely quickly due to her mother's gifts. * Magical Expertise: Kieran has briefly learned a few spells, including Black Magic Demon Summoning. * Kai Use: Kieran's Kai increases his ability by making him exist in his "personal Time", protecting from most attacks while granting him superior speed and reflexes, preventing the world from directly affecting him. ** Kai Second: Cheshire: Kieran's Kai Second makes him an avatar of Continuity, representing the Cheshire Isle's ideals of absolute determination, and the certainty to accomplish a miracle with absolute probabilities. This is a powerful anti-Akashic ability which defies even the greatest spells and powers, but is quite limited in scope. * Life Manipulation (First Timeline): While bearing the mark of the Forever Serpent, Kieran was able to control the flow of Anima, even performing miracles such as resurrections. * Elemental Runes (First Timeline): Kieran once possessed the knowledge of Rune-based Elemental magic developed by Yaminh. * Mind Manipulation (First Timeline): Kieran was once taught by Dokuta how to manipulate the Mind just as she did. * Vampiric Abilities (First Timeline): Kieran was granted Vampire Lord abilities by Dokuta in the first Timeline as well. Quotes * "No rants on the meaning of life please. I'm the one doing those." (To Larsimenus) * "Fate never believed in me. Don't expect me to return the favor." * "I'm a strategist, not a tactician. I don't setup. I improvise." * "What, am I supposed to be some kind of shonen harem Anime protagonist ? ...Fine by me." Storylines * Sugisarishi Omoide depicts him as a central protagonist. * Sugisashiri Omoide no Chuko shows his return in the past. Trivia * Kieran's name means "black" in Gaelic, and Tuule is also of Gaelic origin. Of course, considering his father's origin, this is to no surprise. * In Circonfix, he is the godfather to Leon Valia. * His theme song, as chosen by his creator, is Immortals by Fall Out Boy. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Sephira Category:Circonfix Category:Cheshire Isle Category:Harumageddon Category:Time Category:Cyconia Category:Forever Serpent